Vuelve a ser tú misma
by Ashley Shadow
Summary: aún poseyéndote...lastimarías a la persona que más amas? nos acercamos a la batalla nOn
1. Recuerdos y errores

Hola a todos!!!!!

De verdad lamento mucho haber desaparecido, pero no crean que me olvidé de ustedes, he estado leyendo sus fics y son bastante buenos n.n

La verdad es que, un nivel más alto en la escuela, significa trabajos, tareas, proyectos, etc.

No he tenido tiempo, y aparte mi cerebro ha estado muy ocupado en las tareas.

Pero al fin encontré una forma para continuar mi fic, espero les guste

**Mephadow Project Part. 2**

**By Ashley Shadow**

**Chapter 1: Errores y recuerdos**

Antes de empezar, aclaro, que le cambiaré un poco el giro a las cosas, para hacerlo más interesante n.n

_Haré un breve resumen de lo que me ha pasado…_

_La verdad no estoy segura de quién soy…sólo recuerdo que…desperté en una especie de laboratorio…en una cápsula de cristal._

_No sabía nada, estaba completamente asustada en aquel sitio, estaba lleno de experimentadores, con batas blancas, lentes…aparatos y máquinas_

_Entonces, cuando apenas tenía noción de estar viva, un sujeto viejo pareció darse cuenta de que despertaba:_

_-Está consciente-dijo a todos aquel sujeto_

_-…-permanecí callada, tenía miedo_

_-Puedes hablar?-me preguntó_

_-…_

_-Sabes quién eres?-otra pregunta, no estaba para eso en ese momento, pero al menos esa pregunta me interesaba_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_-Tu nombre será: El Proyecto Mephadow_

_Proyecto? Soy tan sólo un experimento???_

_-Muy bien, creo que ya estás lista-dijo por último antes de caminar lejos de mi_

_-Qué? Espere! No me deje sola por favor!-estaba muy confundida_

_-DESCONGELEN LA CAPSULA!_

_-Entendido doctor_

_En ese momento un tipo de bata oprimió un botón y el agua de mi cápsula se iba vaciando_

_Cuando esto terminó, quedé temblando, hacía frío…y tenía mucho miedo_

_.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Días después estaba caminando, según lo explicado, tenía dos cosas más o menos claras:_

_1.-Ahora dejé de ser lo que era, y me convertí en un experimento, hecho con la sangre de…Shadow no sé qué y Mephiles, osea, mi nombre es Mephadow_

_2.-Mi misión, según, era conseguir las Esmeraldas Caos para el bien del planeta_

_.-..-.-_

_Caminando sin rumbo me encontré al fin con Mephiles…_

_Me dijo que a quien pertenecían las esmeraldas, era a él_

_Tiene poderes oscuros, de eso me di cuenta cuando me transportó a otro lugar devastado y conocí a un erizo muy simpático_

_Choqué con él, su nombre: Silver_

_-.-.-.-..-._

_Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, incluso fui a su casa, ahí me habló del poder de las Esmeraldas Caos._

_En eso, Mephiles en una aparición, me ordenó conseguir la esmeralda de Silver, yo accedí, estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, y no quería que lo lastimaran, así que cogí la esmeralda, y antes de marcharme con ella, le dejé una nota pidiéndole disculpas, me dolía mentirle, pero era para que estuviese a salvo_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Mephiles me llevaba jalando, deseaba disculparme, pero no había marcha atrás, Mephiles tenía razón, lo traicioné, no iba a perdonarme, lo mejor era, seguir obedeciendo_

_Aún así, yo mantenía las esperanzas de poder cambiar a Mephiles, así que lo trataba cariñosamente como su hija_

_Yo no pensaba que era malo, más bien, extrañaba al tal Shadow_

_Así que le prometí que iría por él_

_Estaba con otro erizo azul ahora, pero yo tenía esperanzas en mi actitud para convencerlo, así que me despedí de mi "papi" y salí corriendo por ese erizo negro (_sé que tenía patines, pero para hacerlo mejor, cambiémosle a botas n.n los patines aparecerán en la batalla vale? n.n)

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Caminando por ese erizo, me encontré con otro sujeto, llamado Knuckles, le pedí que me diera el paradero de Shadow, dejándole con la incógnita de mi identidad, aunque creo que pareció darse cuenta _

_Finalmente me dio la dirección y seguí mi camino, pensando_

_Había traicionado a Silver, talvez…si le conseguía a ese erizo a mi papi, me dejaría pedirle perdón, algo estaba mal, mi pecho me dolía, y encima presentía algo malo._

_Aunque no era nada malo, recolectaría las esmeraldas para el bien del planeta no?_

_Llevaba dos: Una morada que poseía Mephiles_

_Y la otra, blanca…le pertenecía a…Silver u.u_

_Mis pies comenzaron a dolerme, por lo que me senté un momento, mi cabeza la escondí entre mis brazos cruzados y mis rodillas descubiertas._

_Ese día Mephiles me dio otra ropa, parecía tenerme un poco de afecto_

_Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, con adornos morados y rojos, debajo llevaba un short negro, también estaba usando una botas negras con igual, adornos rojos y morados, unas pulseras con estoperoles en forma de picos, y guantes blancos._

_Saqué las fotografías que antes me habían dado de Mephiles y Shadow_

_Mis púas eran cafés, con mechones rojos como Shadow, aunque en lugar de tener una quinta púa hasta arriba, tenía dos a los cotados de mis ojos _(como las de Amy para que me entiendan_) con mechones morados, mis ojos brillaban con poca intensidad comparados a los de ambos, y eran color morado._

_Pero claro!_

_-Si ya no puedo caminar-desprendí mis alas-puedo llegar más pronto volando-dije sonriendo y entonces seguí mi camino a la casa de Shadow_

_Este es el fin de mis recuerdos, y mis errores, ahora, sólo me concentro en llegar a con Shadow…_

_CONTINUARA…_

Cómo voy eh?

Espero que esta versión mejorada les esté gustando, y no se preocupen, esta vez llegaremos hasta el fin, pues aún le queda mucho por sufrir a Mephadow y a los que están a su alrededor..

Saludos!!!

Ashley Shadow


	2. Shadow The eh?

Ok! Aquí me tienen, así que a continuar antes de que otra cosa suceda

Espero les esté gustando ToT

**Chapter 2: Shadow The…eh?**

Mephadow estaba volando buscando aquella casa del tal Shadow para llevarlo donde Mephiles, ser una familia perfecta y conseguir así las esmeraldas caos para el bien del mundo, y finalmente, disculparse con Silver y llervarlo a visitar y conocer a su nueva familia.

Ese era el sueño de Mephadow, pero las cosas, como siempre u.úU no son tan sencillas como uno quiere, en eso, un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de la chica:

"_Ashley, algunas cosas no son tan sencillas como queremos nosotros, recuerda, hay sueños tan poderosos que se vuelven realidad, pero no siempre ocurre esto, en algunos tienes que intervenir, no es fácil, pero no imposible"_

-hum?-la chica se quedó volando un momento-qué…fue…eso?...Ashley?...ese es…mi nombre? Y quién era esa…mujer?...mi…madre…?, entonces…yo…tengo familia?...y…entonces…yo…

-Sonic, vuelve aquí!!! Ya verás cuando te atrape!!!!

-Jaja! Vamos! Si sigues así de lento nunca lo lograrás!!! =3

-Tú…!!!

-Hm?-Mephadow bajó la vista, estaba volando sobre esa casa, el erizo negro, debía ser Shadow, y entonces, ese era el erizo azul con quien estaba

La chica descendió y se acercó a la casa

-Vaya, qué linda casa…

-No me atrapaste! Yo te tengo a ti-dijo el erizo azul abrazando a la chica

-Hm???!!! o/o qué estás…???

-jajajaja-dijo riendo pero...-oh…esperen un momento-aquel erizo comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de "Shadow"

-ó///ò!!!!!-La pobre eriza estaba asustada

-Shadow?-el erizo seguía inspeccionando a "Shadow" hasta que llegó…a una parte del cuerpo de la cual las mujeres se distinguen de los hombres: sus pechos

-Ahh!!!!!! Eres un hentai!!!!!!!!!!!-La chica lo golpeó y saltó retrocediendo, ya no soportó más

-Oh!!!!! O/OUUUU Discúlpame! Te lo ruego, pensé que eras…

-ToT-La eriza se sentó a llorar

El erizo azul se sentó con ella y le alzó el rostro-la verdad, te pido perdón, discúlpame, no me fijé, no era mi intención

-sniff-la chica se estaba calmando un poco

-Ánimo, sonríe, ya pasó, me llamo Sonic-dijo levantándose y dándole la mano

-soy…Meph…-no, quizás no era buena idea mencionar a algo parecido a Mephiles…además recordó aquel nombre, qué se sentiría tener un nombre normal y no de experimento?

-hm? Cómo dijiste?

-…dije que me llamo Ashley-tomando su mano y levantándose

-jajaja, vaya, qué lindo nombre n.n

-jeje, si…hmm…

-oye, ya que estás más tranquila, de verdad lamento lo de…-dijo Sonic haciendo señas con sus manos

-Si, no hay problema-"Ashley" se sonrojó un poco, pero la verdad es que Sonic era simpático

-Hmm…y a todo esto….por qué estás aquí? Sin ser grosero-preguntó Sonic

-Oh, si, ya que lo mencionas…-dijo la chica buscando

-Hm?...buscas a Shadow?-preguntó el erizo

-si, exacto! A eso vine , es que, me falla mi memoria

-Eres una pariente? Te pareces mucho a él

-Si, podría decirse eso…está en casa? hace un momento lo escuché

En eso el erizo negro apareció abrazando por la espalda a Sonic

-Te tengo!-dijo mordiéndole una oreja

Sonic sólo se estremeció-Shadow, espera, qué no ves que hay visitas?

Ashley ya se estaba cubriendo sus ojos sonrojada-vaya…

-Oh, disculpa-soltando a Sonic y acercándose a la chica-cuál es tu nom…?-dijo apartándole las manos del rostro-Ahhh!!!-Shadow saltó hacia atrás, era como verse a si mismo, pero en versión chica

-em…ups?-dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo a Ashley

-jajaja-la chica se rió-hmm, tú debes ser "Shadow Te…Hed…je…hoj?"

-JAJAJA!!!!! Eres muy graciosa!!!!-Sonic se rió por aquella pronunciación tan disparatada

-Hmph…soy Shadow The Hedgehog-le corrigió

-Oh…-la chica estaba apenada, vaya comienzo, quería que fuese su otro padre y qué va, ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre-hmm…bueno, yo me llamo Ashley-sonrió finalmente con amabilidad

-Bien Ashley, ahora dime-Shadow se dirigió hacia ella-te conozco? Eres alguna pariente lejana? O entonces explícame el por qué del parecido entre nosotros

-La verdad no estoy segura, creo que…soy un experimento, creado con tu sangre y la de…-Ashley calló y le dio giro a su explicación-…desperté en el ARK, soy su primer experimento desde su reinauguración, pero mi primer misión era encontrarte, debes venir conmigo

-Hmm…el ARK eh?-Sonic se quedó pensativo-por qué lo habrán reinaugurado?, no había nada en los diarios

-Si, es verdad, el ARK no se reinaugura así de la nada

-Hm???-Ashley pensó, entonces, aquel diario de Mephiles donde la noticia salió, era falso??

-Pero hay algo más…fuiste creada con mi sangre, cierto?-preguntó Shadow

-S-s-si-ella no quería que descubrieran aún a Mephiles

-Hmm…cuándo la habrán conseguido?

-Shadow! Quizás fue ese día cuando regresaste del bosque!-sugirió Sonic

-Hmm, si, aquel día…

_Shadow's Flash Back_

_-Argh!...mi cabeza…-Shadow se levantó-dónde…estoy?-su vista estaba nublada aún_

_-Shh! Está despierto-dijo una voz_

_-Hagamos esto rápido-dijo otra voz_

_-Agh!...-Shadow sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo…como si una aguja se clavara en este-hmph…-y luego le extrajeran gran cantidad de su sangre_

_-…un poco más…listo, con esto bastará_

_-ahh…-el dolor se detuvo, pero estaba débil, cuando se aclaró su vista un poco, distinguió que estaba en una especie de laboratorio, había otro erizo a su lado, y se le hizo familiar. Pero l oque más le llamó la atención, fue una cápsula de experimento, como en la que él había sido creado, en él estaba una eriza encogida en posición fetal…no parecía consciente-qué…es este lugar?_

_-Hemos terminado-dijo una voz_

_-Dónde los dejamos?-preguntó una voz femenina_

_-hmm…déjenlos cerca de sus respectivas casas, al erizo negro déjenlo en el bosque, a pocos metros de su casa, y al jefe…a él si déjenlo en su cama_

_-Qué…?...jefe?-Fue lo último que Shadow __vivió antes de caer en aquel bosque_

_A la mañana siguiente despertó, con la cabeza matándole…caminó con las pocas fuerzas hasta llegar a la puerta, donde Sonic le abrió_

_-Shadow!!!! Dónde estabas??_

_-Tuve…un mal sueño, sólo eso…._

_-Hmm, bueno, qué bien que ya estás aquí, me tenías preocupado, ven, necesitas descansar_

_-Si…qué bueno que lo mencionas_

_Shadow se recostó en su habitación…cerró sus ojos, talvez fue una pesadilla, eso deseaba, pues aquel otro erizo…se parecía a…una persona que deseaba olvidar, pero que habían vivido tanto juntos…_

_Queriendo olvidar todo, pensando que fuese una pesadilla…cerró sus ojos y durmió_

_End of Shadow's Flash Back_

Shadow dirigió su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo, aún tenía la marca de aquella aguja…

-Si, fue ese día, entonces no fue un sueño…-dijo Shadow preocupado

Sonic también bajó la mirada

-Y…aquella chica…en la cápsula…eras tú…entonces, el otro sujeto…

-…-Ashley suspiró-…es mejor que vengas conmigo

-…si…tal vez así descubra qué pasó allí…

Ambos asintieron, Sonic se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte y pidiendo que tuvieran cuidado, cualquier cosa, le avisaran

Y así fue como Shadow y Ashley desaparecieron de aquella casa, dirigiéndose donde Mephiles…

CONTINUARÁ….

Huy, esto se pone cada vez mejor, y agárrense en el siguiente capítulo que se pondrá excelente X3

Saludos!!!

Ashley Shadow


	3. reencuentro, disculpas, reconciliación?

Jajaja! Vaya, no puedo creerlo, en verdad te gustó mi historia digiarigi?

Vale, pues te agradezco haberme agregado a tus favoritos y te mando un saludo especializado en este capítulo, dedicado a ti n.n

Y…seguimos!!!!

**Chapter 3: Reencuentro+disculpas=reconciliación??**

-Entonces…te llamas Ashley?-le preguntó el erizo mientras patinaba

-Eh…si, creo que si, la verdad, tengo recuerdos muy borrosos desde que me transformé-le respondió Ashley mientras volaba

-Hmm, ya veo…y…por qué estás aquí? Cuál es tu propósito?

-Pues…-Ashley se quedó pensando-la verdad me mencionaron algo sobre unas Esmeraldas Caos, debo recolectarlas para algo así como…salvar al mundo

-Las Esmeraldas Caos eh?

-Si…-Ashley dejó de volar y agachó su cabeza

-Pasa algo?-le preguntó Shadow acercándose

-Es que…una de las esmeraldas la tenía…un amigo que acababa de conocer, y…bueno yo…

Shadow le alzó el rostro-se la…robaste?

-…Más o menos….-Ashley apretó sus ojos-…deseo disculparme pero…primero debo cumplir mi misión, llevarte con alguien

Shadow dudó-no sé si…pueda confiar en ti…

Ashley alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-No soy una mala persona!!!

-Yo no dije eso…pero…resulta que…Sonic y yo poseemos…

-Esmeraldas Caos?

-Eh…si…y no queremos que caigan en manos equivocadas…-Shadow retrocedió

-La verdad, yo sólo cumplo órdenes, no lo hago por gusto, a mi ni me interesan esas joyas

Shadow volvió con ella-De acuerdo, tienes razón, no eres una mala persona, pero sabes Ashley?-Shadow comenzó a caminar-no deberías seguir órdenes, debes ser independiente

-Independiente?-Ashley alzó la mirada también caminando

-Si, tener tu propio criterio, ser tú misma, no dejar que te controlen, es lo que hago yo, ser yo mismo, sin obedecer a alguien, tal vez puedan dañarte…

-Ya veo…-Ashley guardaba cada palabra que Shadow decía en su mente, como si un niño pequeño se grabara los consejos de su padre

-Ashley…la verdad, creo que eres una muy buena persona…simplemente, como tú lo has dicho, sigues órdenes, eres muy inocente, en tu ser no hay maldad alguna…

-No soy mala?-preguntó inocentemente

-Claro que no-tomando su rostro-quiero que te grabes eso en tu cabeza: Tú no eres mala, ok?, pues las personas malas, sólo se buscan problemas y cosas malas, se llenan de enemigos, sólo conocen la venganza y el odio, tú no eres así, entiendes?

Ashley asintió contenta-vaya…eres sorprendente Shadow…

-Eh…si, si, lo que digas, ahora prométeme que algún día serás independiente

-Sipì, te lo prometo n.n

-Ok, y recuerda, no confíes al 100% en nadie

-Sipi-Ashley asintió de nuevo y se lanzó a abrazar a Shadow-eres como un padre para mi!!!!

-Ahh??!! O.o

-Si, por favor, querrías ser mi papi?

-Eh…por qué yo?-dijo Shadow

-Por favor, estoy solita en este mundo, necesito a alguien que me de consejos tan buenos como tú si?????-poniendo una carita de esas que convencen a todo el mundo y siempre funcionan ;D

-Hmph, supongo que aún me quedan consejos por darte-contestó Shadow sin mucho interés

-Wiwi!!!! Gracias!!!!-dijo saltando

-Hey, aún no me sueltas!!!

-Oh, lo siento -dijo Ashley soltándolo

-Hmph…-Shadow alzó la mirada-hm? Es este el lugar?

-hm?-Ashley se volteó-oh si, si, es aquí…hmm, pasemos

-Eh…de acuerdo- el lugar se veía bastante sombrío

Shadow si se adentró a lugar, pero Ashley sintió que debía voltear

-Pasa algo?.le preguntó Shadow

-Entra tú, en seguida voy-contestó Ashley sin voltearse

-Eh…ok-dijo pasando

Ashley se quedó inspeccionando el terreno, había alguien más allí…

-…hola?...

-Jah!-una roca fue arrojada directamente al rostro de Ashley, pero por fortuna, ella pudo esquivarla un poco, pero si se hirió.

-auch…-Ashley cayó de rodillas con su mano en el rostro

-eres una traidora "Ashley"!!!

-S-Silver???-dijo alzando la vista

-incluso sueles cambiarte el nombre por cada una de tus víctimas?

-No…qué estás…?-a Ashley le dolía el golpe, como fue en el rostro, no podía hablar bien

-si, si, ya me sé esa técnica, te presentas como una linda chica, haciendo que tus víctimas se enamoren de ti, pongan su confianza en ti, y luego…-Silver apretó sus puños-…te robas sus Esmeraldas Caos dejando una notita que te parte el corazón…

Ashley intentaba ponerse de pie-Silver…esa no era mi intención, yo…

-Ya! No digas más!-Silver alzó su mirada con lágrimas de tristeza y coraje-ahora debo recuperar mi esmeralda y hacerte pagar!

-Silver…yo…de verdad lo siento, quise disculparme, yo sólo…seguía órdenes…o te lastimarían…

-Si, claro…

-…Lo lamento yo…-Ashley no podía levantarse

-Ashley…-Silver suspiró dejando su coraje y acercándose a Ashley-…por qué lo hiciste?

-Quien me da mis órdenes…me advirtió que te lastimarían si no conseguía tu esmeralda…yo…no quería eso…pero luego, en cuanto la tomé…no pude disculparme

-…entonces…no lo hiciste porque querías?

-…no, yo sólo…seguía órdenes…yo…

-shh…-le puso un dedo en su boca-no te esfuerces en hablar…te lastimé mucho?

Ashley negó con su cabeza sonrojándose

-es que…me dio mucho coraje, porque…

-"porque…"?-preguntó Ashley

-porque…yo…

-Silver?-ella insistía

-yo…me estaba…enamorando de ti-dijo finalmente Silver

-………Silver?

-si…y sentí mucho coraje cuando te fuiste, por eso…vine a acabarte…pero…no puedo hacerlo…no tengo la fuerza para ello

-Tranquilo…

Ambos erizos se estaban acercando cada vez más, juntaban sus rostros…

-Hey! Te mando a buscar a Shadow y con qué me encuentro??-dijo Mephiles apareciendo de pronto

-Mephiles??!!-dijo Silver saltando hacia atrás

-No tengo tiempo para esto…tú niña! Larguémonos de aquí

-me duele….-intentando levantarse

Silver se aproximó a ayudarla a levantarse, pero Mephiles interfirió

-Déjala, ella puede sola!

-Mephiles por favor!, necesita ayuda-le espetó Silver

-Bah, tonterías

Mephiles no dejó a Silver acercarse, por lo que esperaron hasta que Ashley pudo pararse sola

-Muy bien, ahora despídanse, tengo cosas que hacer

-Adiós Silver…

-si…nos vemos luego…-Silver vio con odio a Mephiles antes de desaparecer

-Ash, niña! No tenías algo que hacer??!!

-Shadow ya está dentro ¬¬

-y por qué no entraste tú Ashley??!! ¬¬

-Un momento, yo nunca te dije que me llamo Ashley, cómo lo supiste?

-Cállate! Vamos adentro

-huy, qué humorcito te cargas eh? Si Shadow ya está dentro

-Hmph, sólo vamos!

CONTINUARA…

Huy vaya, ya se van a reencontrar los ex!!! XP

Sigan leyendo, saludos a todos!

Ashley Shadow


	4. Posesión

**Ok seguiré con esta historia, ya que he estado pensando más o menos cómo continuar**

**Y que mejor que---con una batalla---wiwi jajaja n.n**

**Pero, esperen, no nos precipitemos, primero vayamos a…**

**Chapter 4: Posesión**

Mi cabeza…me duele…

D-dónde estoy?

Sh-shadow?

Shadow se encontraba recostado al igual que yo, estábamos asegurados de manos y pies, no podíamos movernos, es más…

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Shadow estuviese conciente…

El lugar se parecía a aquel laboratorio en el que desperté…transformada en otra cosa que no sabía qué era…algo completamente diferente a lo que era, tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de aquella vez, lo único que recuerdo, son algunas palabras de mi madre, y que mi verdadero nombre es Ashley…

De ahí, el primer amigo que tuve, fue Silver, a quien por error, se podría decir que traicioné…

Le…quité su Esmeralda Caos, pues hacer el bien del mundo es mi misión…

Lo último que recuerdo…antes de despertar aquí…

_Ashley's flashback_

_-Silver…_

_Ambos acercábamos nuestros rostros cada vez más…quería besarlo…_

_Sin darme cuenta, me estaba enamorando de él…o tal vez siempre fue así, por eso sentía culpa de robarle su Esmeralda…_

_Logró herirme un momento…pero eso no me importó…el cuerpo me dolía un poco, por la fuerza que puse ante el impacto…casi no podía moverme, y menos hablar_

_Pero…en ese momento, lo único que deseaba, era demostrarle a ese erizo lo que sentía por él…_

_Mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba…me acercaba aún más, y mi pulso aumentaba al ver que Silver hacia lo mismo…_

_Finalmente sólo quedaban dos centímetros separando nuestros labios_

_Comencé a separar los míos un poco, y me dispuse a avanzar un centímetro más_

…_Y entonces…_

_-Te mando a traer a alguien niña, y mira con lo que me encuentro!!!-dijo Mephiles muy molesto_

_Silver gritó su nombre retrocediendo, alejándose de mí…acaso ya se conocían?_

_-No tengo tiempo para ti-le espetó, luego volvió su mirada a mi-y tú, niña, vámonos de aquí_

_-No puedo…levantarme…me duele…-La verdad es que no sé, qué movimiento habré hecho para evitar el golpe de Silver, pues no sentía ni mis piernas…o tal vez el lugar en mi cabeza en el que dio, era algo que controlaba mis nervios_

_Silver se dispuso a ayudarme, pero Mephiles se interpuso_

_-Déjala! Ella puede sola!_

_-pero Mephiles, ella necesita ayuda!_

_Y si que la necesitaba, pero el orgullo de Mephiles no lo quiso admitir, prefirió esperar hasta que en mi 6to. Intento por levantarme, lo logré, pues las otras cinco veces, caía, y las primeras ni siquiera conseguía poner un pie en alto._

_Silver se despidió de mi, y Mephiles me llevaba jalando hacia adentro de su casa, lastimándome aún más…a eso se referiría Shadow con no confiar en nadie, pues me podrían lastimar?_

_Pero concentré los últimos momentos en que veía la luz de afuera, viendo cómo Silver se alejaba…sin saber aquello que anhelaba decirle…_

…_Lo volvería a ver?..._

_La casa de Mephiles era tan grande, que a mitad de camino, no soporté más y caí al suelo_

_-Argh…eres un verdadero fastidio Ashley_

_-Ngh…me duele…-sólo eso pude decir_

_-Bah! Sólo molestas!_

_En el momento en que él mencionó mi nombre, era como el peor de los insultos, lo decía con un odio…que no entendía la razón de por qué…qué había hecho yo?_

_Realmente merecía ese trato?_

_Entonces mi opinión no cuenta?_

_Mephiles me estaba lastimando…quizás no era quien yo creía…y creo que me equivoqué al pensar que podría cambiar…_

_Que podría ser otro…en ese momento otro pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza_

"_La gente no cambia…sólo finge ser otra persona"_

_Más bien, fue una visión…de mi…de mi otra vida…me habría pasado algo para darme cuenta yo sola de eso?_

_Además, todo era muy sospechoso, Mephiles sabía mi nombre y yo no se lo había dicho?_

_El ARK nunca fue reinaugurado?_

_Shadow mencionó algo de que al otro erizo le llamaron jefe…_

_Entonces…Mephiles…_

_End of Ashley's Flashback_

-Mephiles…tú…

-hm? Oh, vaya, estás despierta…-contestó el nombrado

-Qué está pasando?

-Venganza, eso está pasando, "hay que morir para vivir" Ashley, para convertirnos en algo mejor-me contestó

-Qué le hiciste a…Shadow?-pregunté mirándolo

-Lo mismo que a ti, y ambos pasarán por lo mismo…

-Tú…eres malo…

-si, lo soy, pero qué hay de ti niña?, posees MI sangre, me perteneces, y por lógica, llevas la maldad contigo

-Te equivocas!-negué con la cabeza-yo antes tuve una verdadera familia, no le pertenezco a nadie, ni debí seguir tus órdenes…

-Lo hecho, hecho está, y tu familia ya no existe, moriste, y te convertiste en lo que ahora eres, y ahora, para pasar a tu fase suprema, deberás pasar por el proceso de nuevo

-No seré como tú…ahora todo lo comprendo, tú eres el jefe de mi experimento, tú secuestraste a Shadow, y fingiste también ser secuestrado, creaste la nota falsa sobre el ARK, y mi misión no era conseguir las Esmeraldas Caos para el bien del planeta, era para que tú las tuvieras…

-Vaya…-me dijo con interés-tienes valor niña…has descubierto todo, lástima que tus hallazgos nadie los pueda escuchar…y lástima que perderás tu memoria…-dijo riéndose

-vas a perder Mephiles…la gente como tú no saca nada bueno…-le dije con una débil sonrisa llena de confianza-y verás…que quien te derrote, va a ser tu propia sangre…

-Hmph! Ya lo veremos niña…-dijo oprimiendo un botón rojo

-Ah???!!!-Fue lo último que pude decir, fue algo…me hizo cerrar mis ojos, y perder la noción de todo…mientras en mi mente, pasaban cada una de las personas que quería

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ashley?-dijo una voz familiar

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente…era Shadow quien me nombraba…pero su mirada cambió…sus ojos seguían siendo color carmín, pero inspiraban odio, ira, venganza, por lo que me dio miedo y volteé para otro lado

-Shadow? Qué…pasó?

-Déjame ver tus ojos-me pidió

-hm? Dije volteando

-qué nos habrás hecho Mephiles?-me dijo apuntando a un espejo

-qué?-al verme en este, mis ojos también se habían tornado a un morado más oscuro, lleno de esos malos sentimientos…retiré la vista de inmediato

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo abrazándome, las cadenas y seguros ya no estaban, por lo que, del miedo, ese abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba…

-Vaya, vaya. Vaya-dijo la voz de quién más temía…-parece que fallé un poco en el experimento…pero no por mucho tiempo

-Mephiles!!!-gruñó Shadow aún abrazándome-por qué haces esto??!!

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué, ya ahora, los lastimaré haciendo que dañen a sus seres queridos

-Ella no tiene nada que ver Mephiles! Y lo sabes! Esto es entre tú y yo!

-No importa, ella es parte del plan, para vengarme de cierto erizo que haría un trabajito para mi, pero la bondad le ganó…-Mephiles aún tenía esa sonrisa…yo oculté mi rostro en el pecho de Shadow

-Estás loco…por eso te dejé

-Cállate! Eso quedó en el pasado…-Mephiles se puso a pensar-hmm…pero primero…necesito las otras cinco Esmeraldas Caos…

-Qué???!!-dijo Shadow

-Y quién mejor que tú para conseguirlas, mi querido Shadow…-contestó sonriéndole de manera malévola

-ahh??!!-fue lo último que Shadow dijo, antes de que Mephiles hiciera un movimiento de manos, y eso hizo que Shadow me soltará y cayera de rodillas al suelo

Observando con miedo, oculté mi cara entre mis rodillas…

Mephiles seguía manipulando a Shadow, como si lo estuviera poseyendo, y qué mejor palabra que poseer para definir lo que le hacia, pues la intensidad en los ojos de Shadow se hacía peor, hasta que se levantó, como si fuese…otra persona…como si hubiese cambiado…

Pero…la gente no cambia…sólo finge ser otra persona…no es así?

-Ahora…-dijo Mephiles dándole un teléfono a Shadow-llama a Sonic pidiéndole las otras Esmeraldas…

Shadow asintió tomando el teléfono…marcando el número…(es una video llamada eh?)

-Shadow? Cómo estás?-contestó-Sonic

-Mephiles está detrás de todo esto…sé cómo liquidarlo…tráeme las otras cinco esmeraldas

-Qué? Estás seguro? Cómo está Ashley?

-Sólo hazlo!!!-dijo Shadow colgando fríamente

-Perfecto-le dijo Mephiles-…ahora…sigues tú-dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-ah??!!!

Mephiles hizo exactamente lo mismo conmigo…

De repente mis recuerdos eran aún más confusos…mi mente se nublaba…y entraban en él, palabras de Mephiles, que decían…que Silver me había hecho daño, y que debía pagar por ello…

De pronto, hice exactamente lo mismo que Shadow, levantarme sin voluntad alguna…mis colmillos se hicieron filosos…mi mirada, era más tenebrosa (pero hagan de cuenta que podía hacer lo mismo que un vampiro con la mirada: seducir)…mis alas, eran más fuertes…

Levanté la mirada hacia Mephiles, viéndolo a él también con odio, ahora sentía rencor hacia todos, como queriéndolos ahuyentar con mi mirada misma

-Llama a Silver…-me ordenó-pídele que venga

Tomé el teléfono y ya estaba marcando…

El rostro de Silver apareció en la pantalla

-Hola Ashley!-dijo sonriente-cómo estás?

-Silver!!!!-dije como pidiendo auxilio-por favor, ayúdame!!!!!! Es Mephiles, por favor, apúrate!!!!

…Colgué el teléfono…

-Muy bien-dijo Mephiles guardando el teléfono-ahora deben prepararse para la batalla, los destruirán a ambos, les he dado una fuerza increíble a ambos, los vencerán fácilmente…

Los tres nos reímos sádicamente…

CONTINUARA….

**Hey, cómo voy eh?**

**Cada vez se pone mejor X3**

**Gracias sigan leyendo n.n**

**Ashley Shadow**


	5. La gente cambia!

**Nos acercamos a la batalla!!! nOn**

**Y seguimos…**

**Chapter 5: La gente…cambia?!**

-Hmm…esa llamada ha sido muy extraña…-Decía el erizo azul cargando las Esmeraldas mientras corría…

En su camino se encontró con otro erizo plateado que parecía muy alterado

-Silver?-le llamó

-Sonic?-el erizo descendió con Sonic-Por qué traes las Esmeraldas? Qué sucede?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, por qué estás tan alterado?

-mi amiga, Ashley está en peligro!!!

-Ashley? Pero…Shadow me llamó…

-Momento, conoces a Ashley?-preguntó Silver

-Si, si, larga historia…pero espera…primero que nada…esto no encaja…por qué Shadow me pediría las Esmeraldas?

-Qué fue lo que dijo?-volvió a preguntar

-Pues, es que fue muy raro…era una video llamada…

-Video llamada?-le interrumpió Silver

-Si si-explicaba Sonic-simplemente dijo que Mephiles estaba detrás de todo esto, y que sabía cómo derrotarlo, entonces necesitaba las Esmeraldas, y colgó

-Mephiles?!-exclamó Silver-Ashley también, cuando me llamó…sólo me pidió ayuda, dijo que era Mephiles, y que me diera prisa.

-Hmm…es extraño…aunque la única explicación que le podría dar, es que Mephiles les tendió una trampa, y de algún lado consiguieron un teléfono, entonces Shadow marcó primero diciéndome la solución, pero Mephiles debió hacerle algo, entonces Ashley tomaría el teléfono pidiéndote ayuda extra-Concluyó Sonic

-Si…suena lógico…aunque…no notaste algo extraño en la mirada?-dijo Silver recordando-por que yo noté algo extraño en la de Ashley…no sé…sus ojos no brillan de ese modo…

-Si…Shadow se portó muy extraño también…pero pudiese ser que estaban alterados por la situación-respondió Sonic

-Lo mejor será ir a investigar, démonos prisa, ah…y por si acaso…mejor esconde las Esmeraldas antes de averiguar qué sucede-Silver comenzó a elevarse

Sonic asintió, puso las Esmeraldas en un saco y corrió al lado de Silver

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien, están listos?

Ambos erizos asintieron con una sonrisa de maldad, rugiendo y haciendo otros sonidos y expresiones, como bestias a punto de atacar

-De acuerdo, en cuanto ellos lleguen, ustedes fingirán estar en problemas, quiero su mejor actuación…-les decía Mephiles

Los dos erizos simplemente se veían unos a otros, sonriendo de la misma forma

-Me darán tiempo para un discurso final, y entonces atacarán-fue la última orden

Los erizos asintieron y tomaron sus lugares en el "escenario"

Esperaron cinco minutos…preparándose…y entonces…

-Mephiles!!!!-Dos erizos muy molestos exclamaron tumbando la puerta.

-Listo?-le preguntó la eriza a su compañero, el cual asintió, y ambos comenzaron a forcejear y hacer ruidos de desesperación, pues se encontraban encadenados a la pared del fondo

Eran muy visibles, por lo que los erizos que iban al rescate no tardaron en decir:

-Ahí están!!!-dijo Silver

-Mephiles!!!! Qué es lo que tramas??!!-Sonic se dirigió a él

-Hm?-dijo el nombrado-oh, vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son los jóvenes héroes…

Los nombrados sólo rugieron molestos

Mientras Mephiles continuaba su discurso-cuánto tiempo sin verlos…-se volvió a ver a los erizos atrapados

Estos seguían con su trabajo de forcejear contra las cadenas

-Suéltalos Mephiles!!! O te arrepentirás!!!-le amenazó Sonic

-Hahaha! Quién iba a decir que el erizo que me logró…ahuyentar por un tiempo (porque no quiso decir "venció" ¬.¬) me iba a amenazar…y que iba a estar acompañado del erizo que trabajaba para mí e iba a liquidar a esta molestia azul, pero te ganó la bondad verdad Silver? Qué patético, esperaba más de ti-le espetó

-Hmph…-fue lo único que recibió como respuesta

Qué harían ahora? Atacar a Mephiles? O primero salvar a sus compañeros?...

-Sonic! Tú encárgate de Mephiles! Yo usaré mis poderes contra sus cadenas!-le dijo Silver y se aproximó a los chicos atrapados

Mephiles simplemente alzó una ceja con indiferencia, dio la media vuelta y caminó contra Silver, pero Sonic se aproximó a él dispuesto a atacar, y, por lógica, en un rápido reflejo, una garra de oscuridad salió de su adversario y lo tomó por el cuello

-Patético…no tienes más que eso?

-Ngh…-Sonic intentaba zafarse

-Te mantendré entretenido…pues lo que está a punto de pasar…te sorprenderá…

-De…qué…estás….hablan….do???-Sonic a penas podía hablar

Mephiles no contestó, simplemente soltó una carcajada y volteó a Sonic mostrándole lo que pasaba en el lugar de Silver…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El erizo plateado corrió (lo más rápido que pudo XD) hacia los erizos atrapados…los cuales seguían forcejeando contra sus cadenas…

-Ngh…!!-ambos exclamaban

-Tranquilos, ya estamos aquí, los sacaré de ahí…-dijo Silver usando sus poderes contra la cadenas, las cuales comenzaron a abrirse…

Los erizos quedaron liberados de la pared…pero…

No cayeron como si estuviesen agotados…al contrario, su aterrizaje fue perfecto, y no había ni una gota de sudor…

-ahh???-dijo Sonic desde atrás

Mephiles simplemente se rió (de nuevo u.úU)

-pero…qué???-dijo Silver mientras los erizos se incorporaban lentamente

Al alzar sus rostros, rugían, sus miradas asustaban al igual que la de Mephiles, estaban en posición de ataque….

Los erizos buenos permanecían en el mismo estado de shock…

-Quién iba a decir…que las personas que más quieren, y que ustedes se han arriesgado en venir a salvarlos…los traicionarían uniéndose a mi?

-No…no de nuevo…-pensaba Silver

-Pero antes…-dijo Mephiles chasqueando sus dedos mirando a Sonic

En ese momento Ashley tomó una velocidad que no fue visible e inmovilizó a Silver por la espalda, mientras Shadow hacía lo mismo, pero tras Sonic y le quitaba las esmeraldas que tenían escondidas

-Oh no!!!-dijo Sonic mientras veía a Shadow tomar las Esmeraldas

-Gahh!!!-Silver trataba de zafarse de Ashley, pero la fuerza que usaba…no era normal…y cada vez hacía más fuerza lastimándolo

CONTINUARA….

**Huyyyyyy!!!!**

**Siguiente capítulo La Batalla!!!!! X3**


End file.
